Me and You Against The World
by katzy8
Summary: In a spilt second during the attack by wargs near Rivendell, Kili saves Thorin's life but puts his own in danger. Now a captive Kili must fight for his life while the company, Thorin, and Fili have no idea what happened to him. Kili needs to get back to his brother, uncle, and his family which is the company. Can Kili survive long enough to make it? Rated T for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Sacrifice

**A/N: This is my first Hobbit fanfic and I am obsessed with movie so please follow and review :)**

** Me and You Against the World**

"You are being hunted."

Those words chilled Kili to the bone. He was being hunted. His brother, Fili, was being hunted. They are all being hunted.

"We have to get out of here!" Thorian exclaimed. He turned towards Ori. "Get the ponies!"

Ori rushes and grabs all the ponies. Kili mounted his pony, Shamrock. Her black coat shined from the sunshine through the trees. He got her from Thorian as a 16th birthday 5 years ago.

"Follow me!" called Thorian and they start to ride away from the orcs and their wolves. Kili rides up to the front of the company to be near his uncle and his brother Fili.

"Keep up Kili! Don't get into any trouble." Fili tells him as they ride into a clearing. What Kili sees makes his heart stop in his chance. A good 30 orcs and their wargs racing through the clearing towards them.

"Thorian! We need someone to distract the wargs otherwise we're done for!"Gandalf says riding up next to his uncle.

"I'll go." He says. Kili's heart stops. He couldn't let his uncle go on a suicide mission. He was needed to lead the company to retake the lonely mountain. Just then a warg jumps from a rock hurdling towards his uncle. Not even thinking about what he was doing he throws Shamrock and himself in front the warg.

"No!" he hears his uncle and brother yell at the same time. He then feels a huge blow to his side. Shamrock's feet are knocked out from under her and Kili could feel the warg's teeth start to bite into his side. He then tumbles to the ground with Shamrock close behind. He uses the arm that isn't in the warg's mouth to find his sword and cuts the warg's throat. He falls from the mouth and hits the ground with a thud. I quickly is able to find Shamrock's reins as she is stumbling back up from the ground. I swing myself back up onto her back and turn her away from the company and kick her.

"RUN!" I yell at them and gallop away from them leading all the wargs with their riders towards me. I hear the wolves at Shamrock's heels already. I kick her harder and gallop a little farther away.

Fili watched in horror as his baby brother gallops away with a bunch of wargs following behind.

"No!" he yells and starts to gallop forward before his uncle gets in his way. "I have to go after him!"

"No. Kili choose to do this. He wouldn't want you to go and get killed when he gave you time to escape." Thorian says. Fili could see the hurt in his eyes too. "Kili is the best rider out of all of us. He will meet back up with us soon."

Fili knew he was right and he followed the dwarf company lead by Gandalf to this hole by some rocks.

"Where are you leading us?" asked Thorian.

"Get in the hole!" Gandalf yelled. Thorian didn't argue and the company started to go into the hole. Fili was the last to go in the hole. He looked back and saw his little brother now only a steak of black flying through the clearing. Kili looked over and saw Fili. Fili motioned towards the hole and Kili nodded.

"Fili!" his uncle yelled. Fili looked back one last time at his brother and then jumped into the hole.

Kili saw his brother and his pony disappear in the hole. Now all her had to do was lose the wargs to get into that hole.

He started to circle around to cut around a rock to lose the wargs and then he felt Shamrock get hit off her feet. He felt something chop down on his leg and he realized another warg was jumping on top of him. He heard a crack and he couldn't move his leg. He had his leg broke. I scream from the that inflames my body. The warg holds me in his mouth shaking me around. I feel my bow slip out of my backpack. No! That's my favorite weapon. I try to reach my sword but it is in the saddleback that is on Shamrock who has now bolted.

Right then I heard horns. Elves horns! I could be saved! I then feel the warg that is holding me run. The sunlight that streamed into the clearing was now was now sunlight being reflected off leaves. They were in the forest.

"Keep the dwarf alive. Our master would like to meet him." I hear an orc say before all goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone Forever?

I sit in Rivendale nervously. It's about dinnertime and Kili still isn't back. Kili would never miss dinner.

"Thorin can we please go look for Kili?" I ask.

"Not yet. Give Elrond and his men time to look." Thorin said and put his hand on Fili's shoulder. Fili knew that his uncle would never get help from elves but now he is and it proves that he would do anything for him and his brother.

"It's ok. He's gonna be back any minute now." Bofur says and pats Fili on the back before sitting down to eat.

I just hope my uncle is right.

Blood is gushing out of my nose and mouth. My body aches from the beating that I got from the wargs.

"Let me go!" I yell trying to get out of the bounds they gave me.

"You brought me a dwarf not the dwarf king!" yelled a deep angry voice. I turn my head and see a huge pale orc yelling at the others.

"No! You're dead! You died years ago!" I yell.

Azog turns towards me and laughs. "You look a lot like Thorin the dwarf king. You must be a son." He says and comes to stroke my cheek.

"He's my uncle!" I snarl at him and I pull my face away from his.

"You are a very nice prize to lure Thorin and his dwarfs out of Rivendale." He chuckles and says something in orcish.

What have I gotten myself into?

I hear hoof beats. I look up and see Elrond ride into the stone path that leads to the city.

"Thorin! He's back!" I yell to my uncle. Everyone rushes to Elrond.

"Well have you found him?" asks Thorin.

Elrond's face is unreadable. He dismounts his horse and takes a bow out of his saddlebag. Kili's bow. "Is this Kili's bow?"

"Yes." Thorin replies with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Is this his horse?" he asks and brings Shamrock out.

"Shamrock!" I yell. Shamrock was covered in an enormous amount of blood and was limping on his right front leg. Kili would never leave Shamrock or his bow behind.

"This is all we found. The only other thing was blood. A fair amount too."

No, no, no, no! Kili can't be dead. "We can look in the morning. Maybe you missed him!"

"I'm sorry but we would have found him already. He may be a captive though." Elrond says.

I let out a cry and fall to my knees. My baby brother is missing and more likely dead.

"I am sorry." Elrond says before leaving.

"Noooo. I cannot be." I wail. I feel my uncle grasp my shoulders tight.

"He saved my life today. He probably saved everyone in this company's life today. He did an honorable thing."

Those words gave me no comfort. My baby brother was never coming home.

I lay on the ground gasping for breath. I see Azog fling his mace at my chest and I hear a bunch of cracks. I scream out in pain.

"We shall go and visit the Goblin King so he can hold this one while we hunt the rest down." Snarls Azog.

I feel myself lifted onto a warg's back and an orc tie me to it. I have a bad feeling I will never see my family again. At least alive.


	3. Chapter 3: Passing Him Off

**A/N: Please review and follow story! Love the support so far! Keep it going!**

We have been riding at least two days stop with no rest. The warg's back is rough and uncomfortable and his back is nowhere for Kili to sleep.

He could see the misty mountains really close. He could already smell the foul stench of goblin. H crinkled his nose. Suddenly are small pack of goblins in front of us.

"Azog what are you doing in our territory?" asked the head goblin.

"I have a favor for your king to do for me." Azog says and gives them an evil smile. The goblin only gave a curt nod and motioned for them to follow.

I am now even more scared. I'm gonna meet the goblin king.

"Fili get up. We are leaving." Called Thorin.

"We can't leave! We need to find Kili!" I yell and run down the stairs to meet him.

"Durians day is going to be here soon. We must get to the mountain. Kili wouldn't want us to give up the whole quest to go look for him when he is dead or captured." Thorin tells Fili.

"He's my baby brother! He's you nephew! Do you not care that he could be dead!" I yell at him my voice rising.

"I love him like he was my own son! I love both of you like you were my own!" he bellowed. Fili could see the hurt in his eyes. He turns and walks towards the door. He turns back at me. "We will wait one more day and if we don't find him then we continue on our quest." He tells me and then walks out of the room. I sit down on my bed. Oh dear god please let Kili come home soon.

**Later That Night**

I lay in bed tossing and turning. I can't sleep when Kili is out there somewhere. I then hear sobbing. Not loud though. Just loud enough that I could hear. I turn and see my uncle standing on the balcony sobbing into his hands. I have only see my uncle cry once and that is when his sister, my mother, died. Kili being missing is taking a harder toll on him than I thought. I close my eyes trying to block the sound out but soon I feel tears roll down my face. Silently.

"Welcome Mighty Azog. What brings you to my lovely city?" asked the Goblin King. The Goblin King was a hideous fat goblin that is about 5 feet taller than any other goblin.

"I have Thorin Oakensheild's nephew. I suspect that his company will be passing through the mountain pass. Capture them and bring them to me. Keep his nephew in safe keeping until then." Azog commands to the Goblin King. "I'm gonna go hunt some dwarf."

"NO!"

He turns towards me. "No? You don't want to see your uncle and brother again? You don't want to be one big happy family again? With your mother and father?"

"Don't touch one dwarf in that company!" I yell at him trying to stay brave for my brother and uncle.

"Why should I?" he asks.

"Because if you promise to not touch one dwarf in that company you can do whatever you want to me." I tell him trying not to breathe through my nose because of his foul breath.

Azog smiles the most evil smile I have seen yet. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Agreed then." He says and goes to speak to the goblin king.

"You have barely tortured the young thing. He was blood coming out of his nose, mouth, and cuts. He has one broken leg and only cuts on his side from a warg. May I please torture the young fellow?" asks the Goblin King.

"Of course. Just keep him alive."

"Agreed. I will keep a look out for the dwarf company. If I do come across them am I allowed to lay a finger on them? Asks the Goblin King.

"I want their heads. You can touch him because you didn't make the deal with the young one." Azog replies and leaves leaving the Goblin King with Kili.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught & In Danger

**A/N: Please review and follow story! Love the support so far! Keep it going!**

**Kili**

I feel my right hand be submerged in boiling hot water. I scream as the intense pain submerges my hand. "Stop! Stop it!" I scream trying to not look weak but I know I am failing. They have beaten me with maces, swords, whips, and now they are burning my hand. Blisters start to form and pop all over my hand. I am all covered in blood from head to toe. No one would recognize him if they found him.

"Why? I am torturing you for the white orc. Unless you want the company tortured." The Goblin King.

"No! Do anything you want just don't touch them!"

"Very well." He says and gives a smile that would make even the bravest man be scared of him.

He takes a whip and hands it to a goblin. "Give him 30 lashes."

I feel the whip hit my back. I try to not scream. I have to be strong for the company because when they find out what I did for them I hope they will forgive me.

**Fili**

We have been riding for 3 days and are now on a mountain pass over the misty mountains. I have not been sleeping well and I have barely ate.

"Get some rest, Fili." Thorin says as he settles down from his watch giving Nori the job.

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see Kili's smile and hear his laugh and then I see him with all the wargs behind him about to kill him and I am stuck to the ground but I can't save him."

"Oh Fili." His uncle says and pulls him into an embrace. "Kili wouldn't want you to feel like this. He would want you to continue." Before he could say more the ground started to fall from underneath him.

"Prepare for goblins!" Thorin yelled to his company. Fili got his sword and looked over to see Ori trying to get the ponies out. Fili sees Shamrock. They brought her along to carry extra supplies. Fili thinks that Thorin is holding onto a small hope that Kili is still alive. I then feel the floor fall from under me. Let those goblins come. I will fight to the end for Kili even if he is not with us anymore.

**Kili**

"It looks like a company of dwarves has entered one of our caves and they are now our prisoners." The Goblin King tells Kili as he sits in the dungeons.

I look up at him. "No! It cannot be!" I yell at him.

"Oh but it is. I am now gonna go deal with them now. You may see some down here soon." He says and laughs before leaving.

I have a small sense of relive though for he cannot hurt they because of the deal he made. His life for theirs.

**Fili**

"So what are you doing traveling through my lands?"

I keep my mouth shut. I am not saying anything to this piece of filth.

"Oh Thorin you look so much like your son." Says the Goblin King.

Thorin's head snaps up. "I have no son."

"Whatever you say king under the mountain oh wait you have no mountain." The goblin king says cruelly and laughs in Thorin's face. "Take the ponies to the dungeons. Keep the dwarves here." He smiles. Fili knew they were all in grave danger. Maybe even worse than what Kili faced before he meet his death.


	5. Chapter 5: The Prisoners

**A/N: Please review and follow story! Love the support so far! Keep it going!**

**Kili**

I hear the dungeon door open and I spin around hoping to see one of the dwarves from the company. My face falls when I see it is just some ponies but I hear a neigh that belongs to only one horse.

"Shamrock!" I say and limp over to her favoring my broken leg. The black pony trots up to him and nuzzles his chest. I quickly go to the saddlebag and look in it. My sword is gone but when I open the secret pocket in the bag I find my spare sword. Shamrock must have been the supply pony. I go through the bags looking for a splint for my leg. Before I could find anything I hear the door open again. I hide my sword back in the pocket.

"The Goblin King wishes to see you now." Snarls a goblin and grabs Kili by the neck of his shirt and drags him off.

**Fili**

We now sit in the "royal dungeons". It is a big circle room with small cells all around it. Then there is a throne and a torture device in the middle.

"One last chance Thorin. Your son wouldn't want you to leave him to his death." Taunts the Goblin King.

"I have no son!" bellows Thorin with rage in his eyes. "I am never going to tell you why we are here!"

"Very well. Thorin it is known to us that you have no son. We do have someone though that is like a son to you." The Goblin King says and smiles evilly.

My mind races. Who could the Goblin King have that is like a son to Thorin?

"Gag them and tie them up. They would love to see who we have prisoner." Sneers the Goblin King. I am gagged and tied up before I could say a word. I fight the goblins but it is no use. "Put them in the dark cell so they cannot be seen." With that we are thrown into a dark cell.

**Kili**

I am lead into the royal dungeons and see the Goblin King.

"Come ere dwarf brat." Snarls the Goblin King.

I am dragged over pain inflaming my body.

"We had some dwarves pass through not so long ago. Care to explain where they were heading?"

"I know nothing about that." I reply.

"Then you would not mind if one of them gets hurt." He says and motions for something. I then feel my heart stop in my chest. Ori is being dragged out with his mouth gagged and his limbs bonded. "Shall I punish him for trespassing?" he asks and raises the whip.

"NO! Don't you lay one finger on him! We have a deal! My life for thiers! You and the pale orc can both kill me just don't touch one dwarf!"

He laughs. "As you wish." He takes a mace and gives me a blow to my side. I yelp in pain as I hear cracks. I am flung across the room and I feel myself hit the wall before darkness takes over.

**Fili**

I see a bloody body being dragged over to the goblin king. The leg was obviously broken and cuts and whip lashes were all over the body. Blood was dripping out of the nose and mouth but yet the body looked familiar. I then realize that it was my baby brother. I fight harder than I ever have and scream into my gag but Kili doesn't even know I'm there. Kili is snarling something at the Goblin King and then Ori is dragged out. What I hear next stops my heart.

"NO! Don't you lay one finger on him! We have a deal! My life for thiers! You and the pale orc can both kill me just don't touch one dwarf!" Kili yells.

No! No! Kili don't make that deal! I plead silently. But then I see the Goblin King take up a mace and strike Kili in the side. Kili is airborne for a few seconds before colliding with the wall and falling limply to the ground. Not even the gag drowned out my screams.


	6. Chapter 6: Abandoned?

**A/N: Please review and follow story! Love the support so far! Keep it going!**

**Kili**

I yelp in pain as I feel myself dragged back over to the Goblin King. Thank goodness that Fili and Thorin aren't seeing him at his time of weakness.

"You want to know why your brother and uncle aren't here to save you? Because they don't love you. We told them that we had you but they said that the company was better off without you and that you were always a burden to them." He chuckles and grabs my shoulder. "Might as well tell me where they are going so we can get revenge on your so called "family"."

"I don't believe it! They would never say that!" I cry trying hard not to believe it.

"Oh but it is. They left you here to die."

"I will never tell you their plans. Even if they did abandon me!" I snarl.

"Oh that is totally fine. We will just torture it out of you." He grins and brings out a huge pot of boiling water. Not Again! He grabs my good arm and submerges it completely in the boiling hot water. I screech and squeal in pain. It hurts worse than the first time.

"Tell me!"

"I will never tell you anything!" I snap.

**Fili**

" Because they don't love you. We told them that we had you but they said that the company was better off without you and that you were always a burden to them."

I fight as hard as I can against the goblins holding me in the shadows. That is not true! I need to get to Kili as quick as possible but the goblins hold on tight. I look over at my uncle. He has stopped fighting and is hanging his head in defeat.

I look back at Kili. The Goblin King wants information but Kili even though he thinks he has been abandoned he stays loyal to the company. What I see happen then I am sure will give me nightmares for the rest of my life. They force Kili's good arm into a pot of boiling water. I hear his cry of pain. I fight harder trying to reach my baby brother. I see him cringe in pain. Oh Kili I wish I could stop this horrible pain for you.

**Kili**

"Throw him in there!" orders the Goblin King.

I am picked up and thrown into a small closet. As I turn around to look out the door I think I see a flash of blonde hair but I know my mind is playing tricks on me. Fili has left to reclaim Erebor. I crawl into the corner of the room and sob silently hoping to die soon so all the pain will go away.

**Fili**

I have tears streaming down my face. Where is Kili? I fight harder against the goblins.

"Bring em out boys!"

The whole company is thrown in front of the Goblin King.

"Your little dwarf is strong and loyal. He is hard to break. The loyalty he showed even after he was betrayed was quiet incredible. He has suffered much. The deal he made to give his life for all of yours was so heart touching. Too bad that when I kill him I will kill you all too." He laughs. "Put them back in their cages."

I struggle. He can't kill Kili. I won't let him. I fight harder. Don't touch my baby brother you sick rotten beast. Once I get out of these bounds I will kill you. I promise you that.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Want The Pain To End

**A/N: Please review and follow story! Love the support so far! Keep it going!**

**Kili**

I want to die. I want the pain to just end. Fili would understand. I mean after all he did know I was here and yet he left me here to die. I feel tears burn in my eyes. Fili was my older brother. He was supposed to protect me, but he left me here to die in a filthy dirty goblin dungeon.

"The King wants him." I hear a voice growl. The next thing I know I am being dragged into a new room.

"Last chance dwarf." I hear the goblin king snarl.

"I will never tell you!" I snap at him trying to stay brave.

"So be it." He says. I feel him pick me up by my neck and throw me at a wall. I feel myself hit the cold hard wall and hit the ground. I have a horrible cut on my head that was bleeding badly. My vision starts to blur and right before everything goes dark I see golden hair.

**Fili**

I see my brother thrown back into the room. The Goblin King puts his hands on him. I fight with all the strength I have in me. Don't touch my brother! Then Kili is thrown into the wall and the smack that echoes through the room makes me cringe. He falls to the ground and I see blood gush from his head. No oh god no! I see his eyes look around the room for a minute his eyes lock on me. I try and give a faint smile but then I realize something. His eyes are unmoving. His eyes open without seeing. I scream. I feel the goblin let go of me and I stumble over as fast as I can to my brothers unmoving body. Right when I reach him the goblin pulls me back.

"No! Kili!"

"Too late. Your brother is dead and you witnessed it." Laughs the Goblin King.

I feel hot warm tears stream down my face. My brother. My baby brother. The one I has protected since his birth is dead and gone. I am gonna kill the Goblin King if it's the last thing I do.

**Kili**

My eyes start to see again. I am back in my cell with all the horses. I try and sit up yet my head is pounding. I feel the cut up on my head. My eyes hurt and I realize that they have been open for the whole time. I sit back against the wall. I didn't die. The pain didn't end. Why couldn't it end? Shamrock comes up and nuzzles me.

"I'm gonna get you out of here even if I don't." I promise her.

**Fili**

I bury my face into Thorin's chest. We have both been crying for what seems for hours.

"I can't believe he is dead." I mumble.

"I know. I know. We have to be strong for him." My uncle says and kisses the top of my head.

Before I could respond a blinding light hits us and the cell door falls. When we open our eyes we see Gandalf standing there.

"Take up arms. Fight! Fight! There is still one member of the company that needs rescuing!" he yells.

I grab my twin blades. Who is it that needs rescuing?


	8. Chapter 8: A Brother Found

**A/N: Please please please follow and review! I am gonna write as much as possible over the next few days before I go to the Bahamas. **

**Kili**

I finish tying the last knot. I look back across the ponies. All their bridles are knotted to the saddle to the one in front of them with Shamrock in the front. It took almost 4 hours because of the condition my body is in and after every knot I would need to sit down and rest my broken leg and wounds all over my body.

"Ok Shamrock this is it." I say and pat her neck. I know that breaking out would distract all the goblins look enough for everyone to escape with their lives. I know Fili and Thorin will never forgive me but I would rather have them alive than dead.

I mount her. "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" I yell the Khuzdul war cry and knock the cell gate down. I hear the goblins yell and they charge. I take out my sword and cut the head off with black blood squirting onto me and getting all into the cuts that already were festering on my body. I groan but keep fighting. I start slashing my sword everywhere and killing so many goblins with such rage and hatred that I had lost count. Finally I came to a fork in the caves. One lead down into the mountain and the other up towards the edge of the mountain. I can hear the goblins rumbling up the other path so I quickly turn Shamrock and all the other horses up towards the lighted path that leads out the mountain. I see the way out of this hell hole. I kick Shamrock harder.

"Come on girl! We're almost there!" I egg her on.

I suddenly feel a horrible pain rip through my shoulder and then another in my stomach and another in my chest. Then I feel sunlight hit my eyes and I am blinded. Then I pass out and let the horses lead me.

**Fili**

We have been following Gandalf through the mountain for quite some time and every goblin I killed was for my little brother. Kili. The one they tortured and killed right in front of me.

He leads us to a huge fork in the paths. One goes down and smells of goblin while one has light coming from it. He stops and examines the ground.

"Gandalf! We need to move now!" Thorin yells. Gandalf nods.

"Follow me!" He calls and leads us towards the light. Finally we break into sunlight.

"We need to find shelter so when night comes the goblins cannot find us!" Gandalf thinks aloud. He then looks at the ground again. "We must make haste. We have no ponies so the journey will be long."

"Where are you leading us?" Nori asks.

"Hush master dwarf and just follow me!" snaps Gandalf and starts to half run half walk down the hill.

I walk up beside my uncle. "It looks as if he is following a trail." I whisper to him.

"If he dare lead us to more elves I will have his head." Mumbles Thorin.

I look down to see what we are following and see hoof prints. Why are we following some feral horses? After what seems like hours of walking we come across a cave.

"In here." Gandalf calls out to us. I shove past him to see what the big deal is. My breath catches in my chest when I see it. All our horses are in the cave and lying next to Shamrock is Kili with three arrows in him. His wounds oozing puss and goo. His leg in an odd angle. His body so black and blue that you would think that it is his skin color. His whole face is swollen and black and blue and bleeding. I yell when I see the slight rise and fall of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9: Awake

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Keep it up! :)**

**Bilbo**

It has been 3 days since we escaped the goblin tower and found Kili in a cave at deaths door. Fili and Thorin have not left Kili's side since the moment they found him hoping he will wake up. Oin said it will be awhile though.

_"He had three arrows in him. One in his stomach, one in his shoulder and one in his chest. All those arrows had a lethal poison on them but since the arrows had been in him for less than an hour I was able to give him a strong mix of herbs that should counter act the medicine. As for the broken leg I put a splint on it and the broken ribs he has will heal with good rest. As for all the cuts they are severely infected and are a risk to his life. I have cleaned all the wounds and hopefully Kili can fight off infection. His hand though concerns me. His hand that was in the boiling water may be crippling to his hand." Oin explains to Fili and Thorin._

_"So he could never use his hand again!" the blonde dwarf cries out._

_"No he will probably have simple control but his ability to use a bow and sword are most likely gone." The healer explains._

_The silence that follows next was the loudest silence Bilbo had ever heard._

I watch as the king and prince of Erebor watch over their sick brother and nephew. They haven't sleep since they found him and they looked it. Their hair was in knots and tangles, their braids falling out, and the bags that hung over their eyes looked horrible.

"Why don't you two rest? I will watch over Kili and if he even moves I will wake you both at once." I offer.

"No I couldn't ask that of you Bilbo. This is my brother." Fili says with a small smile of thanks.

"No. Let the hobbit watch over. We could both use the rest. I doubt he will wake up anytime soon." Thorin tells his nephew before setting him up for bed next to his brother. Once they are both laying down it takes not even 5 minutes for their breaths to slow into the slow sleep breathing.

Not long after they go to bed Kili starts to shiver and sweat from the fever he has from the infection. Then something happens that I did not expect. Kili's eyes flutter open. I move to wake Fili.

"Don't. I have been waiting forever for them to fall asleep so I can wake up." Kili rasps and gives me a weak smile.

"But I promised I would wake them." I tell Kili.

"They can wait. I don't plan on closing my eyes any sooner. I have had enough sleep to last me a year." Kili jokes.

"I really should wake them."

"Fine but could we wake them my way?" Kili asks and a devilish smile comes across his face.

"What's your way?" I ask unsure.

"The fun Kili way."

"Agreed. What do I do?"

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short. Gonna make next one longer.**


	10. Chapter 10: Family Again

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Keep it up! :)**

**Bilbo**

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Kili. "I don't think this is a nice way to wake them."

"Oh its fine. Once they find out I'm awake they won't care." He assures me.

"What if they are mad at me?"

"It's my idea. They won't care. I promise. And if they are mad I will take the blame." Kili says.

"Fine but you made me do it." I say. I walk over to where Thorin and Fili are sleeping. I look back at Kili sitting up against the cave wall.

"Go." He mouths to me.

I take a breath and let the fire ants go into their bedrolls.

Fili's nose twitches. Then his eyes open.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." He yells and gets up and starts jumping around his bedroll. Thorin does the same.

"Ants! Fire Ants!" Fili tells Thorin.

"Who would-" Thorin starts to ask but then stops. Kili laughs echo the cave. Fili spins to face his brother who his grinning ear to ear and laughing pretty loud.

"Kili!" Fili shouts and runs over and pulls his brother into an embrace. Thorin then pulls both his nephews into a bigger embrace.

**Fili**

"Oh little brother those fire ants in our bedrolls were a funny way to let us know that you woke up."

"I know. It was hilarious. You had to see your faces!" laughs Kili.

"Well it looks like you are fighting the infection pretty well and you are healing nicely." Oin tells us.

"See you're a fighter." I tell him and ruffle his hair.

"Stop it. Once I'm better I am gonna pound you." He threatens.

"Ohhh I'm soo scared!" I tease and ruffle his hair some more.

"It's nice to have you back Kili. I was so worried about you." Thorin says and sits down with his family.

"Thanks uncle." Kili says. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Good night. Sleep tight." He says .

**Kili**

I am in the dungeons with the Goblin King.

"They left you to die. They don't love you." He sneers at me.

"I don't believe you!" I yell at him.

"Ask them." He says and out of the shadows walks Thorin and Fili.

"I never loved you. You killed mother and you always follow me around like a lost dog." Fili says.

"You have always been a burden. You made your brother an orphan. You killed my little sister." Thorin snaps.

"I was so happy when you went missing. I finally was able to get away from you." Fili snarls and then laughs at me.

"Then when we saw you being tortured it made me happy. Happy to see you suffer. Happy to see you on deaths door. Why can't you just go die again?" Thorin tells me.

They surround me. "No get away from me!" I yell. They start beating me. Calling me a disgrace and an elves offspring. I just lay there crying and sobbing wondering what happened to my loving family.


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Keep it up! I am thinking about doing a collection of one shots between Kili and Fili when they were young. Tell me if you think I should do it.**

**Fili**

I walk over to where Kili is sleeping with some stew for him.

"Kili. Kili its time to wake up." I coo and lightly shake him.

His eyes fly open and they are filled with terror and fear.

"No! Get away from me! Please!" he cries and pushes me away.

"Kili, it's me Fili."

"You!" he snarls. "You left me to die. You said I was a burden. Why didn't you just leave me with the Goblin King for death!"

"Kili, I would never leave for death. Kili you're my baby brother. I love you." I say.

"Your words are posion." He snarls and then spits at me.

Oin rushes over. "It's as I feared. The torture he had experienced has changed him."

"But where did he get the notion I left him for dead?"

"You all left me for death! You, Thorin, everyone!" Kili screams.

"The Goblin King didn't only torture him physically but also mentally and emotionally. He is most likely never going to be the same." Oin tells me.

Thorin walks over. "You mean to tell me that my nephew is now mentally unstable?"

"I'm sorry Thorin but we only saw a little of the torture Kili underwent. He was in their clutches for over a week." Oin explains.

"He doesn't even recognize me!" I cry out. I feel tears start to sting my eyes.

"He may one day be normal again but chances are slim." Oin says trying to comfort me.

"No! Kili just had a nightmare. He is fine!" I wail and run over to Kili. "Kili, it's me Fili. Remember me?"

"Get away! I hate you! I hate all of you! You left me to die!" Kili scream and takes out his bow and swings it at me. I just dodge the blade.

"Fili. It is no use. Right now he needs to rest and he might be better in the morning." Thorin tells me and leads me away.

**Bilbo**

I sit at the opening of the cave with Gandalf watching the scene unfold.

"It is a pity about Kili." I say and take my pipe out of my bag.

"Yes it is. He was such a nice fellow." Gandalf agrees and takes a smoke.

"I just don't understand. When he woke up last night he was perfectly fine. He was like the old Kili."

Gandalf turns his head at me quickly. "What?"

"I just don't understand. When he woke up last night he was perfectly fine. He was like the old Kili." I repeat.

Gandalf gets up. "I might know how to help Kili." He says and rushes into the cave.


	12. Chapter 12: Inside His Head

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Keep it up! Please review and follow.**

**Fili**

"It seems that when he was in the Goblin Tunnels they tortured him mentally too. Now it seems that whenever he is asleep he is dreaming of being in the tower being tortured. Now whenever he wakes up the memories are raw and fresh and he is starting to believe the tortures." Gandalf explains.

"Why didn't happen the first time he woke up?" I question.

"The first time he was unconscious and healing from wounds. Now he is dreaming and when he is dreaming he is back in the goblin tower being tortured. We can't fix the problem unless we know exactly what he is dreaming." Gandalf tells me.

"And how do we do that?" my uncle questions his dark eyes glancing over at his youngest nephew who was just starting to doze off.

"What I will do is I will hold my staff to his forehead and our minds will be transported into Kili's dream. Then we can see what is scaring and stop it or at least know the extent of the problem." Gandalf tells everyone. I look around at who will be joining us. Bilbo, Oin, Thorin, Gandalf and I are all going into Kili's dreams.

"Plus I will be able to see what has happened to him to continue to treat him." Oin states.

I am nervous. Nervous about what Kili is dreaming about. I feel somebody pat my back. I look and see Bilbo.

"It's gonna be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright, everybody grab hold to the staff." Gandalf commands. I put my hand on the staff and then Gandalf pushes the top of the staff to Kili's head.

I open my eyes and we are in the dungeons in the Goblin City. Kili is in the middle with the Goblin King.

"They left you here to die. They don't love you." He snarls to Kili

"They do love me!" my baby brother retorts.

"Fine. Ask them." He sneers and points in the shadows. Out walks my Uncle and Me.

"You're still alive? After we left you here to die." The fake Thorin snaps at Kili.

"You always were a burden. Tagging along with me. Getting me in so much trouble. Mother and Father are lucky they died before you grew up." Fake me says and jabs Kili.

Kili just whimpers and shrinks back. "I don't believe it."

"Oh but you should. We have always hated you, you were just too stupid to see it you elf spoor." Fake Thorin snarls.

I've had it. I take out my twin blades and walk out. "Leave him alone."

"Oh and are you gonna stop me? I'm you. You don't stand a chance." Fake me laughs and starts walking towards me.

"Charge!" Gandalf commands and everyone goes after the fakes. I run at fake me and start attacking. He blocks me again and again.

"Come on Fili. You can't beat me." He teases.

I let all my anger out and swing my blades wildly. When I stop fake me stands there and his head then falls off. I look around the room. Everyone one of the dream people are dead. I run over to Kili.

"Kili, oh thank durin your ok."

He flinches and backs away.

"No the bad Fili is gone. It's me. The real Fili. Your gonna be ok now." I say and comfort him.

Before he could respond a great rumble starts.

"We need to leave now." Gandalf yells. We all run to him and grab onto his staff.

Next thing I know I am back in the cave looking at Kili coughing up enormous amounts of blood. "Oin! Oin!" I call in a panic. My baby brother is dying.

**A/N: PLEASE READ.**

**This is most likely the last chapter I can write before I leave for the Bahamas for 5 days. Don't forget bout my story! Please review and follow :) Tell me any ideas you have. Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13: Save Him

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Keep it up! Please review and follow.**

**Fili**

Kili splutters more blood out of his mouth.

"Oin do something!" I yell at him.

"He has a blood clot in his lung. I have to unclot it now." Oin states. "Dori get me my medical bag now. I have to operate. Thorin hold him down. Bilbo take Fili away from here."

"No! I'm not leaving him." I say and fight Bilbo who is dragging me away. For a wee bit Hobbit he sure is strong.

"It's gonna be fine. Oin will take care of him." Bilbo's comforting words don't help a lot.

"No! I have to be next to him. I can't leave him! He's my baby brother! Let me go Bilbo!" I fight with all my strength.

Balin and Dwalin then help Bilbo pick me up and drag me outside the cave.

"NO! KILI!"

"Hush. Yer not gonna help em by screamin and attracting every orc in middle earth ere." Dwalin tells me sternly.

"Look laddie. Kili is going to be fine. Oin is the best healer in the Blue Mountains." Balin says and tries to comfort me.

I then just lose it. I fall to my knees and break down in sobs.

"I-I- just- ca-can't- los- lose-him-a-a-again." I sob and put my face in my hands.

"I know laddie. We all love Kili and we all know he's a fighter." Balin tells me and pats me on the back.

I cry for what seems like hours before Thorin finally comes out.

"Kili is gonna be ok. Oin got rid of the blood clot and now Kili is on some heavy sleep draught." Thorin tells me.

I run into my uncle's arms and bury my face in his chest. "I am the worst brother ever. I promised to protect Kili no matter what and now he keeps almost dying."

"Don't you dare say that! If Kili heard you say that he would probably smack you and say to get some sense in you. You are the best big brother that Kili could ever ask for. He loves you more than anything." Thorin half yells half tells me.

"But he's hurt! He was attacked by wargs, tortured by goblins, it goes on and on. How is that being a great big brother?"

"He may have gotten hurt but you couldn't have stopped that. He did it to save you." He says and hugs me and cradles me like when I was younger.

**Kili**

I wake up with a pounding head ache. My body hurts all over. Damn Oin is gonna need some heavier sleep draught if he is gonna keep me down. I then hear my brother outside.

"I am the worst brother ever. I promised to protect Kili no matter what and now he keeps almost dying."

Oh brother I am gonna smack you when you get in here. You are the best big brother I could ever have.

I strain to hear more of the conversation but hear nothing more.

"Fili." I moan trying to lure him into my trap.

"Mister Fili, Kili is asking for you." I hear Ori say.

I then see Fili practically run to my side. "Oh thank durin Kili."

"Fili come closer." I whisper. He leans in more.

I then use all the strength I have to whack him hard in the head.

"Ow what in mahal's name was that for?" asks Fili as he holds his head.

"You are the best big brother I could ever ask for and don't you ever say otherwise. I love you Fili."

"I love you too Kili." He says and pulls me into a huge embrace.

I love you too.

**A/N: Ok so I know I said the other chapter was gonna be the last but then my mind started thinking and I had to write and I couldn't just leave you all on a cliffy so this is it till I am back from Bahamas. When I get back I am also gonna start the one shots. Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14: Come with Me

**A/N: I'm back! I got back from the Bahamas this afternoon and I have so many new ideas for this story and new ones! I'm also starting the one shots tonight!**

**Kili**

I wake up to the taste of blood in my mouth. I then realize I can't breathe. I cough and hack trying to force air into my lungs but I feel only blood drip down my throat. My vision starts to blur. I hear muffled voices and see blurred figures before the darkness over throws me.

I wake up to find myself on a beach with sand white as snow and crystal clear water. I struggle to my feet and take in my surroundings. Then I hear it.

"Kiliiiiii" a voice sings. "Oh Killlliiiii."

I spin around to see my mother and father standing before me.

"Mother! Father!" I call and start to run to them but my father motions for me to stop.

"Oh Kili you've grown so. You and your brother have made us so proud." My mother says. "It's time to leave."

"Where are we going? Where is Fili?" I question and start to look for my older brother.

"We are taking you to the hall of you forefathers. To be at peace from all the hurt and pain." My Father tells me. "Fili will join us one day far from now."

"You mean to tell me I'm dying! And leaving Fili!" I yell my voice catching in my throat.

"You have fought bravely my son but now you must rest. You have a choice but if you choose to stay you will be in pain. You have fought long enough. Come with us." My mother coos and holds her hand out.

My mind starts to race. I have a choice. A choice to stay and keep fighting and be with my brother and uncle and be in pain. I cringe at the pain I have gone through. I'm a fighter. On the other hand I can go with my mother and father and be at peace and watch over Fili and Thorin from the halls of my forefathers. But will I really be at peace? Knowing I left Fili on that earth alone.

"Take my hand Kili. You have nothing to lose."

I look at my parents. "No. I would lose everything. I can't just leave and not fight. I am in the line of Durin and I'm a fighter. I won't go unless you drag me."

"Kili the pain you would go through to get better is a pain I would not wish on my worst foe. Take my hand." My mother tells me a little more forcefully.

I say nothing and glare at them. "I would like to go back now."

"Come with me. Where chains will never bind you. All your grief at last at last behind you. Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation." My mother and father start to sing."

"I'm going home." I snarl getting angry.

My mother gives me a sad smile. "As you wish." She says and then I am thrown back into darkness.

**Fili**

I sit by my brothers side. His chest rises and falls are starting to become slower and weaker. Oh Kili my baby brother don't give in now.


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Care

**A/N: Ok guys the one shots are up. It's called Brothers Under The Sun. Please follow and review both stories :) **

**Fili**

The whole company has fallen into a routine. Thorin and I watch over Kili all day, Dwalin and Balin switch off watch, Oin checks in on Kili every day and the rest of the company tends to everyone's needs. Everyone has gotten a hang of the routine seeing that we have been in it for 7 days.

"Can't you make him wake?" I grumble to Oin as he examines Kili.

"Would you rather have him be in horrible pain or be peacefully unconscious healing?" Oin mutters.

I grumble and look at my brother's blood stained face. Kili has to be fine, he has to be.

"Get some rest. I will watch him." My uncle tells me.

"Fine." I growl and go to my bedroll. It should have been me.

**Kili**

I am floating. I can feel my body but yet I can't move it. I try to move. "Fili." I moan. Nothing. I need to be with Fili to survive.

**Fili**

I stroke Kili's hair.

"Come on, Kili. It's time to wake up." I say. "You can't leave me here alone for much longer Kili. You're my rock, my island."

Kili doesn't stir.

"Come on Kili. Wake up. Wake up!" I cry. I start to shake him. "Wake Up! Wake UP!"I scream.

I feel two big hands grab my shoulders and drag me away.

"Wake UP! Wake UP!"

"Here give em this it'll help." Oin gruffs and slips a sleeping draught into my mouth.

I feel my eyes start to drop. I feel my energy drop. I stop fighting and pass out in the arms that held me.

**Kili**

I come to with a pounding headache. I feel someone's hand in mine. I give it a light squeeze. I then feel a tight squeeze back.

"Kili." The voice whispers relieve pouring out of it.

"Hur-Hurts." I mumble. "Water."

"I'll get you water be still Kili." My uncle tells me.

"Oh thank Aule you have woken." Remarks Oin and starts to examine me.

"Fili." I rasp.

"He is asleep."

My heart stops. Fili didn't wait for me. He doesn't care. Why should I care?

"I wanna die."

"No. No Kili don't say that." Thorin tells me.

" No, I don't want to fight anymore. Fili doesn't care so why should I?" And with that I close my eyes hoping my parents will still come for me.

A white warg sniffs the ground and growls.

"The dwarves are near." Azog growls. "Move out!"


	16. Chapter 16: Promises

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories!**

**Fili**

"FILI!" I hear my uncle bellow.

I jump up. "What! Is Kili awake?"

I then hear the coughing and hacking. "Kili!" I breath and rush to his side. "Thank Mahal your awake."

"I don't want to be. I want to just die." Mutters Kili and turns away from me.

"Kili don't you dare say that."

"No I should! You know why! I almost died. Mother and Father came to me and were ready to take me to the hall of my forefathers but no I choose to stay for you! And when I wake up where are you? Sleeping! And not even next to me but on the other side of the cave!" yells Kili before going into a fit of coughs.

"Kili I forced your brother to go to sleep because he hasn't slept for days. I also set up his bedroll over there so if he moves he wouldn't hurt you." My uncle tells Kili.

Kili just sits there glares knives at me and my uncle.

"Kili, you thought I would leave you?" I ask my voice cracking. Kili doesn't say a word. "You thought I left you didn't you!"

"Yeah, I did." Kili snaps.

"Kili how could you think that I would ever leave you? I promised that I would always look after you and never leave you and I plan to never break that promise." I tell him.

I see Kili's eyes soften. "Fili, I'm in pain. It hurts when I move or eat or even breath. The pain is almost unbearable. I'm losing my strength and will to fight. I'm tied Fili."

"But you will live. Even if I have to help you breath I will make you live." I promise him.

He gives me a weak smile. "I will try my hardest Fee. I promise you that."

"That's all I could ever ask for Kee." I say and pull him into a huge embrace. I hold him there for awhile before he starts having a coughing fit.

"You need water?"

"Please." He rasps.

**Bilbo**

I watch the two brothers sleeping side by side. Hours ago they were arguing and now they were closer than ever.

"They always do that."

I turn and see Thorin walk up from behind.

"They always argue and then make up and become even closer. The longest fight they ever had only lasted 5 days." He says and sits down beside me.

"They really are something." I mutter and take out my pipe.

"They are. I love them more than all the gold in Erebor." He tells me. That's a side that I've never seen over Thorin. A fatherly side.


	17. Chapter 17: Wargs

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas!**

**Kili**

I wake up late that night to a smell that sends fear into my heart. Wargs. Having been captive with them I have learned the smell and can smell it from up a mile away. That means the orcs are not even a mile away and coming for us.

"Gloin!" I whisper scream to him cause he is on watch.

"What is it?" he gruffs.

"Orcs about a mile away."

"I see no orcs son." Gloin gruffs sounding annoyed.

"They are coming Gloin trust me!" I plead. Just when I say that there is a faint howl in the wind.

"Everybody up!" Gloin yells.

All the dwarves bolt up and grab their weapons.

"What's going on?" Thorin asks.

"Wargs and Orcs not even a mile away." I tell my uncle. I see the panic cross his face. "We need to get out of here fast."

Ori runs and starts to hand the ponies out to their owners. I feel Fili come up to me. "You're not leaving my sight." He tells me.

"Overprotective much?" I tease him. He gives me a stone cold look that makes me stop talking.

"We go north!" Thorin calls and we all start to gallop quickly. We can now hear the howls more clearly. I can hear Shamrock nicker nervously. After the whole Rivendell thing she has always been more nervous in battle.

"Come on girl, stay brave." I whisper in her ear. I feel her body relax. I see Fili on his horse, Mindy riding close to me.

"You haven't to worry brother. I'm not going to go run off again." I assure him.

"I'm going to worry until we are out of danger and you are still in one piece." Fili tells me.

Before I can find a funny retort to say to him a warg jumps out from behind a bush and launches itself at Dori. I whip out my bow and shot an arrow in the blink of an eye. The warg falls dead with an arrow in its skull.

"Nice shot Kili." Balin praises me. I grin and notch another arrow. Fili rides next to me.

"Get on the inside of the company." He commands.

"I can fight."

"NO!" Fili growls.

I pout and start to ride to the center of the company. I hear and growl and spin Shamrock around. A warg with an orc astride it stood in front of me. It launches itself at me and I dodge it by an inch. I take out my sword and slice into its flesh. It howls and falls to the ground. Before I can kill the warg I feel a blow to my side and I feel myself flying and I hit the ground with a hard thud. I see the battle become blurry and then darkness.


	18. Chapter 18: Fili's Mistake

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas!**

**Kili**

I come to and I can't breathe. The air has been knocked out of me. I then see the warg advancing on me. I grab my sword and slice open its face before it can bite me. I then look around the battle but I can't see Fili. Oh Fili where are you?

**Fili**

I see my brother knocked off his horse by a warg.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I cry and look at Shamrock rearing up.

I don't notice the warg behind me. I feel a powerful jaw clamp down on me and start to shake me. I have my sword knocked out of my hand and get thrown around like a rag doll. Suddenly the warg throws me and I hit a rock and I fall to the ground and fall into the darkness.

**Kili**

I kill the last orc. I look around and see the others of the company finishing off their last kill. Thorin walks over to me.

"You fought well." He gruffs.

"Thanks. Uncle have you see Fili?"

"I thought he was with you."

"I thought he was with you!" I say starting to panic. Fili was never far from him or Thorin ever in battle.

I then see a blonde head of hair under a warg by a rock.

Oh mahal no.

I run over and push the wargs body off my brother.

Blood is dripping down his face and his chest looks like it had been torn apart.

"Fili! Fili!" I call to him but he does not answer.

I feel Dwalin's arms grip me and drag me back. "No! No! Fili." I scream until I have no voice.

"Here give em this." Oin mutters and forces a liquid down my throat. I feel myself get very sleepy and then I pass out.


	19. Chapter 19: Other Brother in danger

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas!**

**Kili**

I sit in the corner as far away from the fire as possible. After I found Fili Oin suggested we go back to the cave. Now I am sitting here and waiting for Oin to finish tending to Fili's wounds. Oin said that Fili's wounds aren't too bad and he should be fine it's just a matter as when he wakes up. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a hand on my back. It's Bilbo.

"He's going to wake up soon."

"But what if he doesn't? The last think I said to was well just words. And they weren't too nice either. I didn't tell him how much I love him and how much I appreciate him. He- I- I just can't lose him." I tell Bilbo.

"Even if you didn't say those things your brother knew." Bilbo tries to comfort me and make me feel less guilty.

"It's just not fair that it seems like my family always gets hit with the injuries and the hardships." I mutter.

"You're a Durin, Kili. You experience those things because you're from the Durin line and you have the strength to endure all of the hardships." Bilbo exclaims almost baffled by how oblivious the young dwarf was.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to bed." I mumble and lay down.

As Bilbo walks away I hear my uncle tell him something. "Thank You."

**Fili**

I can feel my body and it hurts horribly. I can hear everything but I can't move my body. Not even an eye or a finger. I strain to hear my brothers voice.

"But what if he doesn't? The last think I said to was well just words. And they weren't too nice either. I didn't tell him how much I love him and how much I appreciate him. He- I- I just can't lose him."

Oh brother I never meant for this to happen. I'm not going anywhere if I can help it. But can I help it. Kili must know I'm awake. I try to make a sound but nothing. Not even a moan. I feel so helpless. I hope Kili is coping well. But knowing my brother he is probably having a nervous breakdown. It's going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter 20: Poisoned with Death

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas! Sorry for my last chapter being so short.**

**Kili**

I stare at the fire and watch it burn. Gandalf disappeared a little while ago. Why hasn't Fili woken up yet? He should be up. Oin said that Fili's senses might be working though. He may be able to hear and smell things but doesn't have the energy to move an eyelid or his lips. I think that is a load of trolls ass.

"Kili! I didn't bring you with me to sit around and stare at the flames! Go get some firewood." Barks Thorin.

I sigh. He was right. Thorin was just looking out for me.

I stand up and walk into the woods. I make sure that I have my sword in my sheath. I walk just far enough with the fire light still in view. I start to pick up sticks and twigs. I hear rustling in the bushes. I spin and stare at the bushes. I see the bushes rustling but nothing is there. I am on edge I tell myself. I then hear it again. I am not comfortable being here without Fili. I turn around and before I know it I feel an extreme pain slash across my chest. I fall to the ground dazed. My vision starts to blur. I move my hand and I feel a long slash across my chest. I hear a growl and I try to focus my vision on the shadow above me. I start to see an orc.

"Dwarf-scum, you're so stupid to wander into the forest by yourself." He sneers and takes something out of a pouch. My eyes widen in fear when I see what it is.

"So you know what this is do you? Deathdollslisis. Also known as the fake death poison. Makes your heart beat so soft so quietly that you are presumed dead. And by time you wake up, you're buried so deep that you eventually die from starvation. And I think it would be nice to see your family of dwarves bury their youngest." He growls and starts to pour it into my slash. I try to voice a protest but I can't move my mouth because the poison is already taking effect. I strain to keep my eyes from blacking out but I finally close them giving up the fight.

**Fili**

I open my eyes and the bright firelight blinds me.

"You're awake." Thorin exclaims and sits next to me.

"Kili. Where Kili." I murmur.

"He just went to get firewood. I made him go because all he did was stare at the fire and stare at you. He wouldn't leave your side." Thorin smiles and gives a small chuckle.

"Get his ass over here so I can tell him I'm alright and that he needs to get a life so he doesn't need to stare at me all day." I joke.

Thorin smiles. Fili smiles. His life seems to be getting better.


	21. Chapter 21: A Brother Lost

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas! **

**Thorin**

"Where is Kili uncle?" asks Fili for the hundredth time.

"Go to bed. He will be back soon." I gruff. I knew not where Kili was. He went to collect firewood a little over an hour ago. It doesn't take that long to collect wood. I motion for Bofur to come over.

"Go search the forest for Kili. I will have his hide when he gets back." I murmur to Bofur who gives a curt nod and walks out into the wilds.

Not a while longer Bofur bounds into the cave. "Thorin, you need to come with me now. You too Oin."

I jump up and stride quickly over to Bofur with Oin behind me.

"What is it? Where is Kili?"

"You need to see it to believe it Thorin." Bofur advised and leads us into the forest. We walk about 200 yards from the cave and then I see a dark shadow on the ground.

"What is it?" I question and walk over to the shadow on the ground. When I get closer the shadow takes the form of a body. A body with dark hair. Oh Mahal no!

"Kili!" I howled and flung myself at his body. His eyes closed and a huge slash going across his chest. "Oin! Oin! Is he alive?"

The healer walks over and feels for a pulse. His face falls and he shakes his head.

I let out a wail. I have failed him. Oh what am I going to tell Fili? I start cussing Khuzdul under my breath. I hold his still body in my arms. Kili. My Kili. The little dwarfling who begged me to let him get a pony. The little dwarfling who begged me to let him take up archery. Dead.

"What do we do?" moaned Bofur.

"We take him back to camp and give him a burial." I mumble. "Oin, Bofur can you get his body back to camp? I must break the news to Fili."

The dwarves quickly nod knowing that that task was going to be very stressful for Thorin.

I walk back to camp numb with feeling. When I get to camp I gather all the dwarves and Bilbo and tell them the news. There were tears and sobs. No one knew what to say about Kili. They all wished me luck with telling Fili and said if there was anything they could do to help to tell them. I nod and walk over to the last remaining nephew and shake him lightly awake.

"Fili. Fili wake up." I told him trying to hide the despair in my voice.

"Hmmm. What is it? Is Kili back?" Fili asks hopefully.

"No. Look Fili ummm when your brother was um collecting firewood well he was attacked and well he-he. Fili he fell." I sputter out trying to say it as comforting as possible.

Fili's face contorts. "No-it-it can't be. Kili can't be."

"His chest was slashed. Nobody could have done anything. Fili I promise we will find the sick bastard who did this to Kili." Promised clenching his fists. This shouldn't be happening. These boys should be princes of Erebor not dying to try and reclaim the city.

Fili's sobs ring through the cave. "I-I-I wish to-to-to see him." He sobs out between shaky breaths.

At that exact moment Oin and Bofur come in with Kili's body. A sob escapes Fili's lips. They lay Kili's body next to us and Fili clings to his brother muttering I'm sorrys and I should have been there for you and it should have been me into Kili's hair.

I start thinking of where we would bury Kili. We couldn't possibly haul a dead body to Erebor for a proper burial.

Gandalf then bursts into the cave. "Let me see Kili." He barks.

I let him through. Gandalf can't bring back the dead. Kili is dead and gone.


	22. Chapter 22: Up

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas! **

**Fili**

I watch Gandalf look over Kili's body. Why can't he just let Kili's body be and let him be buried? Gandalf finally finishes examining the body he walks over to Oin and whispers something in his ear. Oin nods and walks towards Kili's body.

Gandalf then walks towards me and my uncle.

"Well I bring good news, Kili is not dead but in a deep deep coma caused by deathdollslisis. He has had only very little put in his wound though so he should be waking up in about an hour." Gandalf tells us.

I sit there confused. My brother is dead but is now alive?

"How is this possible?" Thorin growls under his breath.

"Deathdollslisis is meant to slow the body down that its heart beats only once every hour. That is why many are considered dead when the poison is in the body so they are buried alive." Gandalf explains.

I sigh. This is so confusing.

**Kili**

I can hear my uncle and Gandalf arguing about something. I want to stop it but I don't know how.

"Fee." I murmur trying to make it audible but it is barely a whisper. I try again. "Feeeee."

This is hopeless. I need to try something different. I try to move my fingers towards something to make a noise but I can't move them enough.

Do something! I yell at myself. "FEEEEEEEEEE." I whisper yell. It hurts my throat so much.

"Be quiet!" I hear my brother yell and it is dead silent. I try again. "FEEEEEEE."

"Kili!" my older brother cries and runs to my body and grabs my hand and squeezes it.

I give a weak squeeze back and smile. "Fee." I whisper and then I realize that is all I can really muster up to say.

"Oh Kili thank Aule you are alive. I thought you were dead." Whispers Fili and hugs me tightly. I can tell he was not intending to let go anytime soon but that is ok because I wasn't intending to either.


	23. Chapter 23: The Fate of the Company

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas! **

**Fili**

"Why did he go back to sleep?" I ask panicked as Kili slips back into a slumber.

"The poison is gonna be making him drowsy for a couple of days. He will be going in and out of consciousness for the next few days. Nothing to fear." Oin assures me as he checks Kili's vitals just to make sure.

"Thank you Oin." Thorin compliments and he takes me aside.

"Let them work and calm down. You are not helping anyone. In a few days we will be taking the mountain pass once Kili is a little better." He tells me.

"But the goblins." I try to argue to Thorin signals me to stop.

"Kili will be well protected, I promise."

I take an inward breath and walk to go stay by Kili.

**Thorin POV**

I sigh and walk over by Gandalf.

"Fili is going to be a lot more protective over Kili now and he will give us problems with taking the mountain pass."

"We have no choice. We need to get to the lonely mountain in time and the mountain pass is the quickest way to go." Gandalf argues.

"I know. I just need your help controlling Fili and protecting Kili. Can you do that?" I ask.

"Of course. I love those boys. I would never let anything happen to them if I had the power to do so." Gandalf assures me.

I nod. "I better get some rest if we are to take the mountain pass tomorrow with a still drugged up Kili."

Gandalf nods and continues to smoke his pipe while I bed down for the night.


	24. Chapter 24: On the Move

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas! **

**Kili**

I trip and start to fall before Fili catches me. He looks at me with concern.

"Uncle! How much longer till we bed down for the night?" he calls.

"Till we find shelter!"

Fili mumbles some harsh things under his breath and rolls his eyes.

I pull my cloak around my body more to keep the rain out but it is already soaked.

"Take mine."

I turn and see Fili taking his off and draping it around me.

"I couldn't Fili. You will get sick." I argue and start to take it off.

"Better me than you. You have enough to worry about." He tells me and gives me a little smile.

I smile back and continue walking.

"We found shelter!" Dwalin calls out and we all run into the cave.

I take out my sleeping stuff and set it up next to Fili.

Soon everybody is bedded down with Ori on watch.

"Fee. Take your cloak back. I feel horrible taking it when you need it." I whisper.

"Aye it is a big brother's job to look after the younger brother and last time I checked I was the older one." He replies and gives me a little smile.

"I look older. I am taller." I counter.

"I have a beard." He shoots back.

"I had one till you cut it off." I mutter.

"Still upset about that?" he teases.

I stick my tongue out at him and playfully slap him.

Soon I hear Fili snoring and right when I am about to go to sleep I hear creaking and the floor starts to shake. This is not good.


	25. Chapter 25: Back to Goblin Town

**A/N: Please review and follow both of my Hobbit stories! I need some ideas on where to take this story so give me ideas! **

**Kili**

Suddenly the floor drops out from under us and we are falling through caves. This is not good.

Finally we all land in separate cages.

"Kili!" Fili calls to me. His cage is next to mine and he is just out of my reach.

The caves look so familiar and I know where we are. The Goblin City. I give a shiver in fear.

Suddenly a hoard of goblins runs towards my cage and one yanks me out by my hair.

"Kili!" I hear my uncle and brother call.

I stumble as the goblins lead me to a place I now know by heart. The dungeons.

They throw me in a cage and then leave me. I will sacrifice myself for Fili again if have too.

**Fili **

**"**Kili!" I call towards the passage which they lead my little brother down hours ago.

"Fili it is no use stop straining your voice." Thorin commands.

Before I can respond we hear footsteps and soon we are all looking at the Goblin King.

"Ah so nice of you to join us here in Goblin City again." I chuckles and knocks my cage with his staff. "Sorry that your little brother was taken from you oh wait no I'm not."

I knock against the cage bars trying to get out. "You leave my baby brother alone!"

"I had some much fun torturing him the first time the second will be even more fun! I may even let you watch." He sneers and whispers something to some goblins before leaving me to sit and fret over my baby brother who will be tortured again.


End file.
